


Кот

by LazyRay



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С феста по Person of interest на сообществе <a href="http://poifest.diary.ru/p192537433.htm">person of interest fest</a>.</p><p>По заявке: <em>Финч решает, что теперь его очередь приносить в дом животных, и спасает от плохих людей кота, неласкового и недоверчивого. Ризу кот сразу нравится. Привыкание кота к обстановке, Ризу и Медведю, бытовые разборки.</em><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Кот

Финч повернулся от стола, недовольно морщась, и едва не подскочил от страха. Джон вполне мог испугать, особенно если он подкрадывался с пистолетом в руках и таким напряженным лицом.  
\- Что случилось? – ахнул Финч, невольно прижимая руку к груди.  
\- С тобой все в порядке? Финч?  
Цепкий взгляд обшарил все его тело, и Финч едва не вздрогнул, словно к нему и в самом деле прикоснулись.  
\- Пока вы не выпрыгнули на меня, было прекрасно, мистер Риз.  
\- Медведь странно себя ведёт, я подумал...  
Пристальный взгляд Джона сместился вниз и остановился на его руке. Финч дернул было ее вниз, но остановил себя. Чего уж теперь-то прятать.  
\- Что это?  
Судя по голосу, Джон собирался найти виноватого и распотрошить его очень медленно и очень тупым ножом. Подобное внимание пугало... и было приятно. Прикосновение к руке было необыкновенно осторожным, хотя царапины не выглядели такими уж страшными.  
\- Подрался с тигром, Финч?  
\- Вроде того, – уголки рта невольно дернулись вверх.  
Джон убрал пистолет и покосился в сторону. Пёс все еще неподвижно сидел у шкафа. С того самого момента, как Финч пришел утром. Упрямец.  
\- Так-так, – протянул Джон, – и что же у нас там такое, Медведь?  
Он до сих пор не выпустил руку Финча из своей ладони, и его длинные пальцы продолжали тихонько поглаживать кожу, не задевая царапин. Машинально, упрямо напомнил себе Финч, это он машинально.  
Медведь рявкнул разок, под шкафом зашуршало.  
\- Кажется, я начинаю понимать, – заулыбался Джон и, кратко сжав ладонь Финча на прощание, выпустил ее.  
Финч прижал ладонь к груди. Потому что она была вся оцарапана и болела. Именно поэтому! Нахмурившись, он наблюдал, как Джон подошел к шкафу, где пряталась фурия, и, практически распластавшись на полу, заглянул вниз.  
У Джона очень длинные ноги, некстати подумал Финч. Сам он наблюдал со стороны, не желая еще раз подвергнуться нападению когтей.  
\- Ну, привет... – протянул Джон.  
\- Мистер Риз!  
\- Иди-ка сюда.  
\- Осторожнее.  
Предостережение запоздало, Джон уже засунул руку под шкаф – и вытащил упирающийся, шипящий комок шерсти камышового окраса. Медведь встрепенулся, но остался на месте. Джон встал на колени, держа дергающегося кота за шкирку подальше от своего лица.  
\- Ты как сюда попал, зубастый? Сам пришел?  
Финч заинтересованно уставился на мониторы. Через пару секунд он сообразил и торопливо нажал клавишу, пробуждая их к жизни. Поздновато опомнился – если ему не послышался смешок сзади.  
\- Финч.  
\- Они кидали в него камнями, – брякнул он.  
\- Ты доблестно спас его от предумышленного убийства, Финч, и даже пострадал за правое дело, – Джон улыбался, Финч чувствовал это затылком.  
А еще чувствовал, что у него теплеют уши.  
\- Ладно, – сказал Джон, – посиди тут пока, малыш.  
Финч ошеломленно развернулся в кресле – ах. Конечно. Джон разговаривал с котом, подсаживая его на верхнюю полку шкафа. Выпущенный кот взлетел на самый вверх и настороженно оттуда взирал на компанию внизу.  
\- За сосисками что ли сгоняю. Медведь, идем, прогуляемся. Наш новый друг нервничает.  
Пёс поскакал за Джоном. Финн подождал, пока они уйдут, и сердито уставился на кота.  
\- Я тебя спас, – обвинил он, – а ты его даже не поцарапал!

 

\- Я назову его Гарольд.  
\- Нет, мистер Риз.  
\- Ему идет. Погляди. Вылитый Гарольд.  
Пушистое недоразумение настороженно взирало на Джона.  
\- Ну, спасибо. – Финч поджал губы.  
\- Не знаю, о чем ты, – Джон улыбался так широко, как... если честно, Финч и припомнить не мог, когда Джон улыбался так в последний раз.  
\- Га-а-ро-ольд, – пропел Джон.  
\- Я его принес, я сам его назову! – возмутился Финч.  
\- Брось, ему нравится это имя. Гляди! Гарольд, кис-кис-кис! Иди сюда, мохнатый!  
Джон махал перед мордой забившегося на шкаф кота сосиской. Медведь глядел на нее голодными глазами. А может, и на кота тоже.  
Они сторговались на «Гарри», а позже Финч мог только кисло размышлять, что Джон хотя бы не стал заострять внимание на перебитой задней лапе котика. И на том спасибо. 

 

Кот Гарри так и остался в библиотеке. На улице было холодно, и у него хватило ума не сбегать. Он прятался по темным углам и наблюдал со шкафов, опасливо косясь на терпеливо поджидающего внизу Медведя. Пёс иногда гавкал на него, словно напоминая о себе, а когда круглые желтые глаза, не мигая, останавливались на нем, садился и ждал. Гарри не торопился спускаться. Даже за лакомыми кусочками, какие приносил Джон. Тому пришлось оставлять их на полках повыше, чтобы не достал Медведь.  
Финч даже поссорился с Джоном из-за этого. Оставлять кусочки мяса и блюдца с водой рядом с его бесценными книгами! Джон только пожимал плечами и убеждал, что котишке надо дать время привыкнуть к ним.  
Где это животное справляло свои естественные надобности, Финчу даже думать не хотелось. Джон улыбался и бормотал под нос, что они и так скоро узнают – по запаху. Заставить его прояснить этот вопрос тоже не удавалось: Джон только разводил руками и, глядя честными круглыми глазами, заявлял, что у этого кота выучка получше любого агента ЦРУ, исчезает из вида мгновенно и неслышно. Кого-то напоминает Джону этот пятнистый приятель. Кого бы.  
Что за мальчишеские выходки.  
Они даже не вымыли кота. Финч только заикнулся об этом, как Джон уже качал головой. «Если хочешь, попробуй, конечно, – сказал он тогда, глядя на руки Финча (тут же спрятанные под стол). – Но Гарол... Гарри не даст мне дотронуться до своего тела. Дикий».  
Финча тогда чуть удар не хватил. Уши точно заполыхали. Джон и раньше сыпал шуточками и двусмысленностями, но это... Продолжать уверять себя, что Джон ничего серьезного не имеет в виду, становилось все сложнее. 

 

Загремела решетка, открывая доступ. Финч прохромал первым, вяло переругиваясь с Джоном из-за обеда. Они были в блинной, хотя у Финча были другие планы. Он согласился на предложение Джона, сам не зная почему, и теперь никак не мог успокоиться, и даже вкусный обед и прогулка не помогли улучшить настроение.  
Его спутники, молча следующие за ним, не трогали его, давая остыть. Это сердило еще больше.  
Но окончательным подарком оказалось наличие небольшой мохнатой тушки, усевшейся на его столе, на его оставленных (в безопасности, как он считал) бумагах. Это создание взирало на его мониторы – на его программы! – с презрительным выражением на усатой мордочке.  
\- Ого! Кажется, кто-то занял твое место! – весело заметил Джон.  
\- Брысь! – возмущенно сказал Финч, ковыляя ближе.  
Кот вздыбил спинку и зашипел.  
\- Не поделили территорию, – доверительно сказал Джон Медведю.  
Пёс оглушительно гавкнул и раззявил пасть в собачьей усмешке.  
\- Мистер Риз! – высказал Финч, негодуя: переманивать Медведя на свою сторону в споре было верхом черствости!  
\- Ну-ну, тише, – руки легли ему на плечи, мгновенно лишая дара речи.  
Джон погладил его по плечам и тихонько сжал.  
\- Давай я, – шепнул он.  
Наклонился, он, наверное, наклонился, чтобы прошептать прямо в ухо, обдать замерзшую кожу горячим дыханием; он длинный, его Джон. Его мистер Риз, то есть. Просто мистер Риз.  
\- Тише, – Джон отпустил его, и прошел вперед, и разговаривал уже с этим диким созданием, которое так своевольно расселось на законном месте Финча, и теперь еще и требовало внимание Джона, которое тоже принадлежало Финчу!  
То есть...  
\- Ну, тише, – Джон протянул ладонь коту, и тот осторожно понюхал кончики его пальцев.  
Блинчиками пахнут, вероятно.  
А потом – потом Джон погладил эту бестию, и бесстыжее создание только блаженно изогнулось под его рукой.  
Это было ужасно нечестно.

 

Кот мурлыкал.  
Щурил глаза на Финча.  
Наглое создание смеялось ему в лицо!  
И сидело на коленях Джона, млея и тая от прикосновений его ловких длинных пальцев.  
Кот словно сговорился с Машиной: ни одного номера! Ничего, что могло бы отвлечь Джона. И вместо того, чтобы заниматься какими-то своими увлечениями вне библиотеки, или даже чистить свои залежи оружия – Финч даже простил бы на этот раз! – Джон выдумал себе новое развлечение: он обжимался с котом! Он сидел на полу и почесывал этого мохнатого узурпатора за ушами.  
Медведь лежал рядом с Джоном и, кажется, был вполне доволен одним только фактом, что хозяин рядом. Второй хозяин. Точнее, первый.  
В любом случае, эти трое валялись на полу в блаженстве и неге, пока Финч вынужден был сидеть на стуле с ноющей шеей и молча злиться в монитор.  
Да, он вел себя, как ребенок, и совершенно по-детски завидовал, но он хотя бы держал себя в руках и молчал! В отличие...  
\- Тебе нравится, когда тебя вот так гладят? – негромкий голос Джона журчал и растекался по нервам, как по раскаленным проводам. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя погладил, да, котик? Тут у тебя за ушами такая нежная шкурка. А между лопаток как?  
Мурчанье стало громче, а у самого Финча свело от напряжения лопатки. Он неловко повернулся на стуле.  
Да, Джон все так же сидел на полу. Его пальцы медленно и ритмично зарывались в пушистый мех, но глядел он не на этого мурчащего приблуду. Он глядел на Финча, и его глаза смеялись.  
\- Мистер Риз, – начал сердито Финч.  
\- Да, Гарольд, – промурлыкал Джон.  
Финч уже не знал, что он хотел сказать.  
\- Ты что-то хотел мне сказать?  
Рука Джона прошлась от ушей кота по спине до самого хвоста. Кот аж задрожал от блаженства. Финч смотрел на них, приоткрыв рот. Джон улыбался все шире и шире.  
\- Мне пора, – проговорил Финч, не слыша своего голоса.  
\- Финч.  
\- До завтра, мистер Риз. 

 

А завтра был новый номер. И Джон бродил где-то там по улицам, неслышной тенью за очередным подозреваемым, а Финч сидел в («Гнездышке, Финч, в своем уютном гнездышке», «Мистер Риз, как там наш Номер?») библиотеке в обществе своих животных. 

 

А потом в один прекрасный момент Финч обернулся и увидел Гарри и Медведя, спящих в обнимку на подстилке последнего.  
И тихо обреченно простонал.  
\- Финч, – сказал вездесущий Джон, неслышно подкравшись со спины.  
\- Я сдаюсь, – пробормотал Финч, снимая очки и потирая глаза.  
\- Давно пора, – согласился Джон и, нагнувшись, припал губами к очень нежной коже за ухом.


End file.
